SasuNaru
by spartanpanda
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto go to Sakura's party. Sasuke is going to tell Naruto that he likes him. When Sakura finds out she leaves Konaha to join the Akatsuki. She intends on telling Itachi that Sasuke is gay. Will his brother accept it? Or will Itachi get mad and try to break the two apart?


It was a morning at Sakura's house. The sun was rising and the blonde woke up next to his raven-haired friend. The room was a mess and the blonde didn't remember what happened last night. He was trying to recall what happened. He also wondered how he ending up next to the raven-haired boy.

*Flashback*

"Hey dobe, are you going to Sakura's party?" said Sasuke. "Yeah, I'm going. What about you?" said Naruto. "Yeah I'm going." Sasuke said. Naruto noticed that Sasuke got happier once he found out he was going to Sakura's party.

* At Sakura's house*

When Naruto arrived he was in faded blue jeans, with a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. Sasuke was wearing black jeans and a whie shirt. Naruto walked in and Sasuke walked in right after. Sakura was waering a red dress with red heels and her hair was tied up.

"Hey Sakura." said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. Like you outfit." said Sakura.

"You too. You look very pretty. Doesn't she Sasuke?"

"Yeah sure. She's pretty. For once." said Sasuke

"That's so mean. She is pretty."

Sasuke was getting very angry. He hated it when Naruto complimented on Sakura. He always liked him. But Naruto never noticed. Probably because Sasuke hid t for all these years. This was one of his chances to finally tell him how he really feels.

A few hours past and Sasuke was tired of waiting. He went and grabbed Naruto and brought him to one of the rooms upstairs. He locked the door behind him and everything got silent.

"What was that for?" asked Naruto.

"There is something I have to tell you." Sasuke said while slightly blushing.

"You- You're blushing. Why?"

"Because..."

Sasuke walked over and lightly kissed him on the lips asking for entry. Naruto was suprised, but somehow he was overcome and he let Sasuke come in. Sasuke was surprised too. He didn't think Naruto actually liked him. Naruto always ignores him.

They were drunk so they passed out after a while.

*End of flash back*

* * *

Naruto then realized what had happened. SASUKE LIKED HIM. He didn't see it coming from Sasuke. Sasuke was laying down next to him smiling. He woke up a bit later.

"Good morning Naruto."

"Morning Sasuke. What happened last night?"

But Sasuke ignored what he said and kissed Naruto. They helped clean up after the party, but Naruto was dazing off.

"What's wrong Naruto? Still drunk from last night?" asked Sakura.

"No I'm not. Just a little suprised."

"Suprised of what?"

"Something that happened last night."

"What is it?"

"That I actually got drunk. I never drink."

"Then how come the room was a mess when I came in?"

"That was nothing. Sasuke and I were just playing around and we knocked over a few things. Then after that I don't know what happened."

"Oh, okay then."

They continued cleaning. Sasuke and Naruto were done cleaning and they walked home together. Things were silent at first, but then Sasuke spoke up.

"Sorry about last night. I guess I got a little carried away. All I meant to do was say something."

"And what's that something?" Naruto asked.

"What I wanted to say was..." Sasuke paused.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand with a grip. And Naruto gripped back.

" I love you." Sasuke said while blushing again.

"I love you to teme."

"Since when did you call me teme?"

"Until now."

They walked to Sasuke's house and the first thing that Sasuke did was push Naruto down on his couch. Sasuke then sat on his lap and kissed him on the neck. Naruto moaned softly. Sasuke then started taking off Naruto's shirt. And Naruto started taking of his. Luckily, the shades were down because someone came knockin at the door.

* * *

It was Sakura.

"Come in." said Naruto.

Sakura came in.

"Hey I was wondering if you guys wanted to come to cafe with me."

"Yeah sure. Are we going now?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah we are."

"Okay. We'll be right out." said Sasuke.

Sakura waited outside for the boys. The boys were still getting ready. Once they were ready Sasuke gave Naruto a light kiss on the lips. Naruto gave him a light kiss on the nose. ty

" Love you teme."

"Love you too."

They walked out where Sakura was. Sakura was sitting down. Then she got up and stated walking with them. They reached the cafe and Sakura was treating them to coffee. They sat and talked like the usual and then Sakura asks, " Sasuke what was Naruto doing at your house?"

"Oh ummmm..." Naruto couldn't answer. Then Sasuke answered.

"He was helping me find something."

"What were you looking for?" Sakura asked.

" We were looking for his jacket." Naruto answered quickly.

"Oh okay."

Then they just casually talked. Drank coffee.

After that they headed home. Sakura's house was the colsest to the cafe so she was the first one to leave the group. It was only Sasuke and Naruto. It was silent most of the way. When they got to Naruto's house, Sasuke asked, " Do you want to spend the night tonight?"

Naruto couldn't answer. He just simply nodded. They walked to Sasuke's house and Sasuke let Naruto borrow some of his clothes for the night. Since Sasuke was taller than him, the shirt was a little lose. " That's okay it will be off anyway." Sasuke thought.

When Naruto got to the bedroom Sasuke was there on his bed. Sasuke said, " I just wanted to give you a goodnight kiss." But Sasuke..." Naruto was cut off by Sasuke. They went straigt into a deep kiss. They fell on the bed.

Sasuke was slowly taking off Naruto's shirt. Once his shirt got of so was Sasuke's. Then he went down to his boxers. Then it got interupted by Naruto falling off the bed.

"Sorry Naruto!"

"It is fine but we should probably sleep now. My back hurts now."

"Okay here let me help you up."

Sasuke helped him up and Naruto got up but then tripped on a wire and fell on Sasuke.

Somehow Naruto fell asleep.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke whispered.

And Naruto fell right asleep. Sasuke was watching as he fell asleep. He fell asleep aftrwords smiling.

* * *

When Naruto and Sasuke woke up they heard a knock on the door. It was Sakura again. They got up and got dressed. Naruto went to go get the door. Once he opened the door Sakura busrted out saying : " What the hell has been going on? You two have been acting so weird lately. And everytime I go over here you are here Naruto! What are you doing at Sasuke's anyway?"

"Nothing is going on Sakura! I was just spending the night. Just as a friend."

"No it is more than that."

"Just tell her Naruto" Sasuke said.

"Okay. Ummm... Sasuke and I are..."

"Spit it out dobe. Just tell Sakura."

"...going out."

"That's great. I am happy for you two."

After those words she left. Since Sakura found out Sasuke and Naruto haven't heard or seen Sakura for the past few days. They went to gocheck on her at her house. Her door was open so they just walked in. Naruto checked her room and found her.

But it wasn't her. It was just a puppet. Naruto gasped really loudly. Sasuke heard him gasp ran to Naruto. When he got there Naruto was on the floor pointing at the puppet. Sasuke went to comfort him. When Naruto calmed down they noticed there was a note in the puppets hand. Sasuke took the note and read it.

If you guys find this note I am sorry. I left Konoha to go join Akatsuki. I know it isn't a good idea butI had to. Sasuke I had a huge crush on you and when I found out you and Sasuke were going out I couldn't take it, so I had to. I am very happy for you two, it's just I can't watch. So this was my goodbye for you two. I am truly sorry.

Sincerely,

Sakura Haruno

"I can't belive that she left to join the Akatsuki because of us." said Naruto.

"Wait did she say Akatsuki. If she did I have a felling on what she is going to do."

"What do you think she is going to do?"

"I think she is going to tell Itachi that I am...gay"

* * *

"Wait what? She might tell Itachi that you are gay? This isn't good."

"No dip sherlock. God I wonder what she intends to do after she tells Itachi."

"Let's go tell Lady Tsunade."

They went go tell Lady Tsunade at her office. They knocked to see if she was there. They had to knock a few times more before she let the come in.

"Grandma Tsunade Sakura has left to and join the Akatsuki! She left a few days ago and found a letter at her house."

Naruto handed her the letter. After she was done reading it e first words she said were: "Sasuke you are gay?"

"Yes. You got a problem?" said Sasuke.

" N-No I just wasn't expecting it from you. Sorry I asked."

"It's fine everyone will probably know by now."

"Why?"

"Because Sakura is planning to tell my brother Itachi that I am gay and who knows where they will or who they will spread it to. Everyone would know soon."

"Okay. Back to Sakura. Go tell Kakashi Sensei what happened an tell him to make a team an go after Sakura."

"Thank you Lady Tsuande." Sasuke and Naruto said simultaniously.

They ran out the door so fast they didn't even see Kakashi Sensei in the hallway heading toward Tsunade's office. They just kept running to find him. They looked everywhere until they met up with Tsunade's office again. This time they just barged in. They found Kakashi there.

"Kakas-" Naruto was unable to finish because Kakashi Sensei went straight into asking Sasuke the same question that Tsunade did.

"You are gay?"

"Yes Kakashi Sensei." Sasuke said with his head down.

"That is good. Very happy."

Probably because he needs a new "Make-out Paradise book. Sasuke thought.

Sensei is so weird. Naruto thought.

"Let's go gather our team so we can go get Sakura and bring her back.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

"Why did I leave? Did I overreact? But I have to do it. Itachi must know the truth about Sasuke."

She was running through the forest and she ran into one of the members of the Akatsuki. He or she had long blonde hair and some of his or her hair was covering one eye. Sakura approached him slowly, but she stepped on a branch and it made a loud snap. She got down and hid but by the time she looked up he was gone.

But then, she felt breathing behind her. Sakura slightly looked back and saw the blonde haired person.

"Please don't hurt me. I just wanted to ask if I was able to join your organization."

"Oh why didn't you just say so? Hi I am Deidara."

"Sakura. But one question...it came out of the blue...are you a boy or girl?"

"Why does everyone ask that question? I am a boy."

"Oh."

"Well come on let's go to the secret hideout.

*Back in the villige*

"Okay is that everybody?" asked Kakashi.

He was doing seeing if everone was here.

"Neji."

"Here." he said raising his hand.

"Hinata."

"Here." she said shyly.

"Ino."

"Here." she said while brushing her hair.

"Sasuke."

"Here." he said looking straight at Kakashi as a warning not to tell.

"Chouji."

"Here." he said while munching in chips.

"Lee."

"Here." he said while standing n his hands.

"Ten Ten."

"Here."

"And Naruto. Naruto? Where is Naruto?"

He was running behind Kakashi. He was late because he was eating ramen. He was still eating. All he ever ate was ramen.

"Sorry I am late."

"It is okay. We were just doing roll. Okay we are all set let's start looking for Sakura."

Sasuke was relieved that Naruto got there before he left. They started looking. They looked in pairs of two.

Naruto-Sasuke

TenTen-Neji

Lee-Ino

Chouji- Hinata

Each group got one of Kakashi's dogs. They started searching. Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

They continued searching for Sakura and the sun was setting. Still no sign of Sakura. Everyone got back together and they decided to camp for the night. They set up their tents and got ready to go to sleep. It was dark night and they were able to see all the stars.

Naruto and Sasuke stayed out and watched the stars together. All of a sudden they hear someone coming from the forest. They went to see who it was with their kunai ready. Once they were close enough to see who it was it was Kiba and Akamaru.

"Holy! You scared us!" said Naruto.

'Well at least you." said Sasuke.

Then two other figures approachd them from behind. One was Shikamaru. They didn't know who it was but alot of bugs were around it. They thought for a second. Shino. It was Shino. They were sent by Lady Tsunade to help them.

"What are you two still doing up?" asked Kiba asked.

"We were just getting ready for bed but then we heard you guys and we thought you were an enemy." said Sasuke.

"Well in that case you two get to bed. We are going to set up our tents and go to sleep too."

"Oh Sasuke I have something to ask you." asked Shikamaru

"Yes? What is it?"

"It is what Lady Tsunade said to me. Is it true? Are you going out with Naruto?"

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"No. I just want to know the truth."

"Fine. We are."

"Wow. Didn't expect it from you. And is Sakura really going to tell your brother you are gay?"

"Probably."

"Okay let's go to sleep now."

Naruto and Sasuke got to bed. Since they had to share a tent they snuggled because their blankets weren't warm. They fell asleep. Then Shikamaru went to see if they were sleeping and he found them. He had a " OH-MY-GOSH" face on .

Everyone woke up the next morning and went searching for Sakura again. Everyonewas tired because they all skipped breakfast. Naruto and Sasuke were taking a break. Sasuke brought snacks because he knew Naruto would get hungry. He brought some instant ramen.

"But how do you cook it? There is no hot water."

"Like this."

Sasuke got some water and put it in a teapot. He used his jutsu to make a fire.

"There hot water."

"Thank you teme." Naruton smiled at Sasuke.

He smiled back."No problem dobe."

Naruto slurped up the ramen. Sometimes he would feed Sasuke if he asked for some.

When he was done he put the trash in his bag and continued to look for Sakura. Sasuke was right behind him.

* * *

*At the Akatsuki Hideout*

"Hey guys I met this girl named Sakura and she wants to join the organization." said Deidara.

"Let's see if she is worthy enough. You must fight Pain." said Itachi.

"Okay."

They were at a fighting ground and they started the fight. Sakura didn't want to fight. All she did was walk up to Pain and poked him on the fore head. He went poof and disappeared and she knew it was a clone. Pain came up behind her trying to punch her. Sakura dodged and punched him in the face. She punched him so hard that one of the meatal rods came out off his face.

"Okay okay you win." said Pain

Sakura was then accepted into the Akatsuki.

Is she going to tell him? Or is she going to keep it a secret from him?

"Itachi there is something I have to tell you."

'What is it?"

"Your brother..."

"Don't even talk about him."

"Just hear me out. Sasuke is gay."

"What? Who is he going out with?"

"He is going out with Naruto. This is why I joined to tell you. I know it was bad of me to do. I just thought it was right."

Itachi hugged her. He was happy she told him and ever since she got here Itachi thought she was pretty and he liked her.

"Thank you for telling me that. You are going to really happy here. And since you are a newcomer, we get to throw a party for you."

"No-No you don't have too."

"We insist."

"Fine."

Everyone helped with party. Zetsu brought chips and dip, Konan made the decorations, Tobi made a cake and Hidan brought beer. The type of music they listened to was mostly rock music. Sakura was bored so she just decided to sit down. Everyone one partying, drinking beer or dancing on a table.

Itachi saw Sakura sitting at the table. Itachi had like 6 bottles of beer, so he was really drunk. He walked up to her.

"Wha- What are you doi- doing over here sitting dow-down?"

"I am bored."

"Then you should go dance or something. Come on I will dance with you."

"Well there is nothing else better to do."

She got up and started to dance. Saukra did the moonwalk. She breakdanced a little. She was having a blast dancing with Itachi. At times, the Akatsuki isn't so bad.

They cleaned up after the party and after, Itachi showed where Sakura would be sleeping. It was a clean room with a bed with clean sheets and a desk. He wanted to give her some privacy, so he gave her a quick hug and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

Itachi left the room and when he did Sakura was standing in the middle of the room frozen. She didn't move until she noticed it was dark. She got undressed and put on her pj's and she went to sleep. She kept thinking to herself: Does he like me or something? Ever since I ever got here he as been acting starnge. Right after I told him... that Sasuke was gay! Could that be it. Is he happy for Sasuke being gay?

* * *

*Search teams*

"They might be at the hideout me and my brother used to go to." said Sasuke.

"Where is it?" asked Kakashi Sensei.

"We are almost there. The door would be marked with a fake paper bomb. And there would be a kunai holding it with a doll tied to it."

"What kind of doll?" asked Naruto.

"It was a doll of...me. My brother made it."

"That is so sweet. Can't wait to see it."

They continued to follow Sasuke to his and his brothr's old hideout. Neji found the kunai with the doll with his Byakugan. And Akamaru tracked Sakura's scent. They found out where Sakura and the Akatsukie were hiding.

When Sasuke and the others got to the hidout, the doll brought back memories.

*Flashback*

"Sasuke there is someting I want to show you."

"Yes brother?"

Sasuke walked over to Itachi. Sasukie saw the doll of him.

"Why is there a doll of me here?"

"So you know where the door is. I made the doll myself. Do you like it?"

"I love it. You should make one of yourself."

"I will when I have time."

They went into the hideout. There was alot of Sasuke's things already in there. His kunai's were in there and some of his clothes were in there too. There were like two more rooms. They had blankets on the floor with pillows.

"Brother, are we going to be able to sleep in here."

"If you want to. said Itachi with a smile.

"You are the best brother ever!"

*End of flashback*

* * *

"Okay let's do this." said Sasuke.

They opened the door and they found the Akatsuki around a table in the middle of the room. They were probably planning something sinister. They walked up to them slowly and they were...GAMBLING!

"Why on earth are you guys gambling?" asked Naruto.

"What? The Akatsuki can't have fun? It isn't like we are always trying to take over the world. Not even Tobi wants to take over the world. He wants everything to be full of rainbows and unicorns." answered Konan.

"Well... can we join?" asked Shikamaru.

"Sure. Sure. We don't care right now.' answered Kakazu.

Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Kakashi, Ten Ten, Lee, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru joined. The rest were just watching. Naruto and Sasuke went to go and find Sakura in the hideout. It wasn't that big so it was really easy to find her. Except she wasn't there. She wasn't in the hideout at all.

"Where the hell is Sakura?" yelled Naruto.

"Let's go check outside." said Sasuke.

They walked outside and searched all around the hideout. Sasuke found nothing and Naruto didn't either.

Sakura found them. Naruto was sitting under a tree and Sasuke was pacing back and forth probably thinking on where to find Sakura. She walked up to them without them noticing and said:

"I am sorry Sasuke. I told your brother that you were gay and I think he was happy. When I told him you were gay he hugged me. Does he do that to people often?"

"No. If he hugs someone and it is a girl he likes her." said Sasuke.

"WAIT WHAT! ITACHI LIKES ME! Okay okay. Calm down Sakura."

"Did he kiss you on the cheek yet?" asked Sasuke.

"Yea he did. Just last night."

"Oh-no."

"What? What is going to happen?" askd Naruto.

"Itachi is going to ask you out Sakura. So be prepared."

Sakura is in for someting that is going to make her whole life awkward.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, can I ask you something?" asked Itachi.

"Yeah... sure. What is it?" said Sakura.

"Would you like to umm... maybe go out sometime?"

"I-I don't know what to say."

"So what do you say?"

"Ummm...I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Itachi hugged her. He was really happy. First girlfriend in his life. Sakura went to go find Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura found them sitting under the same tree they were sitting under yesterday. They were together like usual.

They were cuddling and kissing. Sakura could get used to that maybe. She is still trying to decide whether or not she should tell them. They told her, why can't she tell them.

She walked up to them and interupted. Naruto and Sasuke weren't mad, they were happy to see Sakura. They stood up.

"There is something I need to tell you guys. Please don't act suprised. I am going out with your brother, Itachi."

Both of their jaws dropped. They were hella suprised.

"Wait you said yes? You like my brother?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes I do, and what is wrong with that?"

"Well he is my brother. He has been evil since he left when I was a little kid."

"So? He might even come back to Konaha. With me."

"Well that is a good thing." said Naruto.

"Well I'd better go get ready. Don't want to be late to my first date."

"We need to have our first date too teme. You think we should have one tonight too? Or should we wait until we go back to the village."

"Let us wait until we go back to the village. Let Sakura have her night."

* * *

Sakura was getting ready. She got her red dress that she wore from the party with the matching red heels. She also tied her hair upin the same way. She and Itachi were having dinner in one of the rooms in the hideout.

Itachi was wearing a black suit and tie. And he took off the knew about the date so he went to go and help his brother on his first date. He helped him with how to act on a first date. All he said was: BE YOURSELF!

Itachi did as he said. So he was on his way to his and Sakura's date.

They met up in one of the rooms in the hideout. There was a tavle set up and apparently Konan was their waitress. They sat down.

"You look really pretty." said Itachi.

"Not so bad yourself." answered Sakura.

Konan brought them their dinner. They were having ramen. It wasn't special but at least they had something to eat. After that Konan brought over some wine for them.

"Can I say something?" asked Itachi.

"Sure."

"Your smile is really beautiful."

"Too bad it only appears when I am with you."

Konan was spying on them for Sasuke and Naruto. They were really curious if Sakura really does like Itachi.

"I can't believe how much you look like your brother!" Sakura said.

"People do say that, but then they say I look more emo and like serious."

"I mean Sasuke does look serious to at times, but eer since he was going out with Naruto he has been much more happy and he smiles more often too."

"Oh is that so, and I totally forgot that he was going out with that kid Naruto. I will accept that the fact he is gay. If it makes him happy I am okay with it."

"Wow. You took that so professionally. You do care about your brother. He is always talking about you and him. He was really happy with you being his big brother."

Sasuke didn't like this conversation so he went outside to get some air. Naruto followed him outside. It was already dark and there was a full moon tha night. Sasuke and Naruto watched the full moon together. It was getting cold so Sasuke went and fetched a blanket for them.

They cuddled until they were warm. They kissed in the light of the full moon. It was really romantic.

"Love you teme."

"Love you too dobe."

"Stop calling me that."

"Then stop calling me teme."

"Fair enough. Love you teme!"

"You are just too cute."

"They both fell asleep under the full moon.

*Sakura's and Itachi's date*

" I have decided on something."

"What is it tha you havedecided on?"

"I am going back to Konaha with you."

"Really? That is great. I bet Sasuke will be thrilled."

"Yea I bet he will be."

* * *

The next day came and Naruto woke up to a kiss on the lips by Sasuke.

"Good morning teme." said Naruto.

"Actually dobe, it is 1:00."

"Oh man! I missed breakfast."

"Don't worry. If you are hungry I ave some more ramen."

"Thanks Sasuke."

Naruto ate the ramen and after that he and Sasuke went to see if everyone else was awake. They were. Naruto was the only one who overslept.

Sakura and Itachi were siiting on the couch cuddling. Konan was cleaning up the dinner table from last night, Hidan and Kakazu went out somewhere. No onesaw them go outside or anything. Anyway everyone was doing their regular thing.

"Okay everyone! Let's start heading back to the Leaf Village." said Kakashi Sensei.

"Everyone got their things ready to leave. Sakura went to tell Sasuke that Itachi was coming back to Konaha but she wasn't able to because of Itachi.

"Don't tell him yet. I will just trail you guys and tell him when we get to the village."

"Okay. But wouldn't be weird for you not to come? I mean you are my boyfriend so why wouldn't you come back with me?"

"Well I guess you are right. Go tell him now."

Sakura walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke looked right her when she was like three feet away from her.

"What's up Sakura?"

"Ummmm... Your brother is coming back to Konaha with me. He wanted for you to know that. He just didn't want you to be suprised when you saw him." said Sakura.

"That is really good. Now I can see my brother finally be happy." said Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't seem to happy when he said that. Sakura went back to Itachi.

"I don;t think your brother is very happy about yo going back to Konaha. He had an angry tone in his voice when he said that to me."

"Well he isn't happy, but at least I am."

Naruto found Sasuke with an angry face on. He walked over to him to ask what was wrong.

"What is wrong Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"My brother is coming back to Konaha with Sakura."

"Isn't that a good thing? I mean he is your brother."

"I am happy he is coming back but, how are going get used to living with each other again. I haven't seen him in like forever."

"Don't worry. I will help you through this. I will always be there for you when you are in trouble."

"Thanks Naruto."

Everyone started walking back to the village. Naruto and Sasuke were walking together and so were Sakura and Itachi. Kakashi Sensei was reading his "Make-Out Paradise" book while he was walking. That just made evryone who was walking near him fell weird.

That was normal for Kakashi Sensei. Everyone thought he was weird.

They have been almost walking for an hour and they were tired already. Well they did leave late so of course they would get tired. They set up for the night and they noticed the sun was setting. Sakura wanted to watch the sunset with Itachi, and she invited Naruto and Sasuke to come along.

Sasuke and Naruto were cuddling right when they sat down. Naruto was in Sasuke's arms. They were always lokking at each other and then one minute they started kissing.

On the other hand, Sakura and Itachi were actually talking and they kissed sometimes too. Then after a while Sasuke,Naruto, Sakura nd Itachi started talking in a group.

They were talking about the casual things like 'What is your favorite color' and 'How old are you.' Those kind of questions.

It was getting dark so they decided to go to bed. Sakura and Itachi shared a tent, and so did Naruto and Sasuke. They all had a good nights sleep.

* * *

The sun was rising and Naruto was the first one to wake up. He woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. Naruto yawned. Then Sasuke woke up because of that.

"Morning Naruto." said Sasuke tiredly.

"Morning Sasuke." Naruto replied.

Sasuke gave him a light kiss on the forehead. They got up and cleaned themselves off. Sasuke combed his hair to the identical bang thing and Naruto didn't have to comb. His hair was always sticking up like a his blue eyes made it look good.

They went out and they saw Sakura, Itachi, Kakashi Sensei and Shikamaru eating breakfast. Sakura saw teham and henaded them their breakfast. On the plate was rice and this some sort of meat. Naruto took it and he started eating. Naruto fed Sasuke because there wasn't another plate.

He fed him rice and the meat. It was strangely delicious to them. They didn't even know what it was. He just kept feeding him until all the food was gone. They finished their food and gave the plate back to Sakura.

"That was delicious. What was it?" asked Naruto.

"Actually I really don't know either. But I like it too."

"That is really nice to know Sakura." said Sasuke.

'No problem."

They took down the tents. Sasuke and Naruto were taking down theirs Naruto was still inside folding the blankets. Sasuke let the tent fall and Naruto collasped along with it.

"Ummmm Sasuke... I AM STILL IN THE TENT!"

"Ooops. Sorry Naruto. Let me help you get out of there."

Sasuke went to find where you were able to get in. He found it and found a way towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes were closed.

"Naruto are you okay?"

"I am but it is just..."

"Just what?"

"The stick that helps hold the tent up bonked me in the head."

"Oh sorry about that."

Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head.

"Is that better."

"Yea tha is better."

Then Naruto kissed him and they continued to take down the tent. They both got out of the tent and put away their tent.

Sakura and Itachi didn't have a prolem taking theirs down. It took them like 5 minutes to take theirs down and put it away.

Everyone started walking again. Kiba walked over to Naruto and Sasuke and asked: "Are you two really dating?"

"Who told you?" asked Sasuke.

"You just did. Clever trick right? I always see you two together ever since Sakura left so I thought something was going on."

"That's nice, but could you please not tell anyone. We are trying to keep it secret for now. At least not until we get back to the village. We are going to tell them when we get to the gate of the hidden leaf village."

"Okay. I swear I won't tell."

"Yea you better." said Naruto

They were nearly at the gate of the Leaf Village. When they were one step Sasuke got their attention by blowing fire in the air in front of the crowd.

It got their attention alright. Sakura screamed and got closer to Itachi. That is how much attention it gave to the crowd.

Naruto helped Sasuke so he was higher than the crowd by putting him on his shoulders.

"Attention everyone! We have succesfully brought back Sakura back to the village. Including my brother Itachi. There is something else that you people should now. Since you are all of our friends I think all of you should know. Me and Naruto are... how do I say this.. going out."

Everyone in the crowd gasped but then afterwards they clapped. Everyone was happy. Itachi had a girlfriend and Sasuke has a boyfriend. So does Sakura. She has Itachi. So it is pretty much a win/win.

They entered the Leaf Village and went to their homes. Itachi walked Sakura home. He gave her a kiss then headed towards his old house. He was going to live with Sasuke again. He is also going to have to live with Naruto.

So it is going to be kind of awkward.

* * *

Itachi got to the house and entered his old home. Sasuke and Naruto were already home. They were on the couch kissing and Itachi walked in on them.

"Ahem...Sorry to bother you but where is my room going to be? Oh and Sasuke I will accept the fact that you are gay. Naruto is pretty cute. Be good to him okay?"

"Thanks brother I will, and your room will be the one right after the bathroom."

"Thanks to you too little brother." Itachi smiled after saying that.

"Are you happy he is here Sasuke?" Naruto said with a worried look on his face.

"I am but not for the reason that I want. He came back for Sakura and not me. That is all I know. If he is here for me too, I will be really happy."

"Then why don't you go and ask him? He is staying in this house so you have alot of oppourtunities to ask him."

"You have a good point. I will ask him. I will tomorrow."

"Good." Naruto smiled at him and he smiled back.

Itachi went to go unpack. The bedrrom was clean and the sheets on the bed were stil clean too. He also had pictures of him and Sasuke hung up on the wall. It was when they were really little. Itachi smiled at the picture then continued unpacking his stuff.

By the time he was finished dinner was ready. Sasuke and Naruto were cooking this whole time Itachi was unpacking. It was either they were cooking really fast or Itachi was just really slow. Either one.

"Ready to eat Itachi?" asked Naruto.

"Yea. Thanks Sasuke. I just got back and you are nice to me. I thought you would be hating me."

"I never hated you. If oyu were going to destroy the world then yea I would hate you. But after what I saw at our old hideout, you and the Akatsuki, I highly doubt that you guys are going to destroy anything."

"that's nice Sasuke. Glad you don't hate me."

"I would hate this world if it didn't have you in it." Sasuke gave a small grin.

What am I thinking I could live in this world withouthim and I would be just fine with it. Sasuke thought.

For the next few minutes it was quiet until Naruto spoke up.

"So isn;t there something you want to ask Itachi, Sasuke?"

"I told you tomorrow."

'Now is a good time to ask. We are all here."

"Fine. So Itachi why did you come back to Konaha?"

"Well I came back beacuse of Sakura."

I knew it!

"And so I can live with my little brother again. The Akatsuki was getting lonely and boring."

Okay nevermind. So he didn't come back just for Sakura.

"This is delicious Sasuke."

"Thanks! Naruto helped me make it too."

"Well you two make a great team."

After dinner everyone got ready for bed. Naruto changed into... well not changed he just took off his clothes and left his boxers onm, Itachi was wearing pj's that he wore when he lived with Sasuke in the past, and Sasuke had his pj's on too. Except without the shirt and pants.

"Well goodnight everyone!' said Itachi while yawning.

"Night Itachi." Naruto and Sasuke said together and while yawning.

Itachi got into bed and fell right to sleep. He was going to have a good dreams now. Because of Sakura his life has gotten more happier.

Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand couldn't sleep because they were too distracted on how Sakura was actually going out with Itachi. They were talking all night and Itachi could hear every word. And yes he could hear word in his sleep.

Then Itachi started to cry just the litllest teardrop in his sleep too.

* * *

Itachi woke up that morning and went to go and wash his face of the tear he crie from last night.

I can't believe that going out with Sakura was a bad idea for me. Itachi thought.

*Last night*

"Hey Sasuke, do you think it is a good idea that your brother is dating Sakura?"

"A little bit because Sakura is still my friend but I just don't want her to get hurt because of my brother. I love my brother I do, but it is just not right."

"I understand Sasuke. But at least your brother is happy."

*Next morning*

"Naruto don't say anything to my brother. I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Okay."

They got dressed and went to the table for breakfast. Itachi was cooking some bluebery pancakes with eggs. Sasuke was really suprised when he saw his brother cooking. He thought Itachi was always stuck in that old hideout doing nothing.

Itachi gave them the blueberry pancakes with eggs.

"Hope you like blueberries. I didn't know what you guys ate for breakfast so I made what I eat at the hidout."

"Thanks Itachi!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Yea thanks Itachi." Sasuke said without looking at him.

Come on Sasuke. Please don't be mad at your big brother. He is trying to be your big brother don't be mad at him. Naruto thought.

They continued eating. None of them said a word.. until Sasuke said something.

"That was delicious. You should make dinner for us too. Me and Naruto can handle lunch."

Sasuke tried to smile but only gave a small grin.

Come on Sasuke you can smile. Come on. You can do it.l Do it for Itachi.

Then Sasuke gave him that smile. Naruto wondered how he was able to smile like that. Then it hit him, HE THOUGHT THAT ITACHI WAS ME.

"Okay so I am going to go and meet Sakura at the park. Do you two want to come along?"

"Ummmm... sure. We would like to come."

"Okay meet us at the park around maybe 3:00?"

"Okay Sasuke and I will be there in an hour. See you Itachi."

Itachi walked out the door. Naruto and Sasuke went to go and get dressed in something you would wear at a park and you were able to get dirty with.

Naruto just wore a t-shirt with ripped jeans and Sasuke wore all black. Black jeans, black shirt and and even a necklace. The necklace had a guitar pick in it.

"Were you in a band or something?" asked Naruto.

"Yea I was until everyone just quit."

"Why did everyone quit?"

"Because everyone lost inspiration and no one could make a good song so we just ended it."

"Then why do you still have the guitar pick?"

"It is the only thing I have left of the band I was in."

"Anyway what was your band called?"

"We didn't really have a name we just went to places and played gigs and everyone pretty much knew us as the "Anonymous."

"Oh ok we should probably start walking to the park."

"Okay let's go."

They started walking and since everyone knew that they were gay they were able to hold hands in public and not be embarrased about it.

To the park for their double date.

And Naruto just remembered about the date they were supposed to have when they got back to Konaha. Poor Naruto.

* * *

When Naruto and Sasuke got to the park Sakura and Itachi had a picnic blanket set up. There was food and drinks and Itachi seemed really happy when he was with Sakura.

"Hey! Glad you two could make it." said Sakura with excitment.

"Yea. Glad we could come. It was a good thing that we had nothing to do today or else we would of had to reincheck on you guys."

"Yea so lucky."

When Sakura said that she had a tone in her voice. It almost seemed as if she was mad that we came and it also looked like she had trouble keeping a smile on her face.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come. Me and Naruto were supposed to go on a date anyway. See you guys."

Naruto and Sasuke ran away from where they were. They were scared rthat Sakura might get mad that they were going on a date. She never approved of them being a couple.

"Okay, so?"

"What do you mean by 'so'?"

"So where are going to go?"

"I don't know where do you want to go?"

"I just wanted to go home."

"What really!"

"Just kidding. Love you teme."

"God. Don't do that. You're too cute and almost got me mad that you just wanted to go home."

"I know. I meant to. You look cute when you are mad."

"Don't say that!"

"I am telling the truth."

"No it is not!"

"There you go again." Naruto smiled.

"Fine you win this one Uzumaki."

"YAY!"

Naruto gave him a great big hug. Sasuke just gave off a small laugh and hugged him back. Sasuke loved Naruto's scent whenever he hugged him. It smelled of ramen. It always did. Even when Sasuke first met him.

"Love you dobe."

"Love you too teme."

"Okay so where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. You decide."

"Okay...umm...Let's go to... Oh I got it! We should go to the movies."

"Oh okay. What movie?

"I want to see...actually I don't really know."

"Okay so movies is a no go. How about a restuarant?

"That is a good idea too. Let's go."

They went to a resuarant and got a spot. Both fo them didn't know what to order because there was so many things on the menu.

"So Sasuke.. What are you getting?"

"I don't know either. There is just too much to choose from."

"So what could I get you for this fine evening?" asked one of the waiters.

"I would just like some soup and some water."

"Okay and what about you young man?"

"Ummm.. I would like to have... the same thing he has."

"Okay we will be right back with your food and drinks."

* * *

"Here are your food and drinks. Have a nice evening." said the waiter and walked away.

"Thanks and you too!" yelled Naruto making sure he had heard him.

"Shhh! Naruto not so loud. We are in a restuarant remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry Sasuke."

Naruto took a sip of the soup and yealled because he had burned his tongue.

"Naruto be quiet and drink water!"Sasuke yelled while whispering.

Naruto drank his water and gave a sigh of relief. There left a scorch mark on his tongue.

"Poor Naruto. Remember to blow on the soup first. Gosh. You should know this because you eat so much ramen all the time."

"Okay okay okay. Gosh to you too. You don't have to be so pushy about it. I will think before doing anything. Even though eating is usually an instinct, but you know what I mean."

"Yes. Yes I do." Sasuke put a smirk on his face.

"Don't smirk at me. It makes me blush. I can't believe you didn't notice."

"Oh I did. I just want to see you blush."

"Meany face!"

"I know but you are just so cute."

They continued eating. They laughed and Naruto choked up sometimes when he wasneating and laughing. Sasuke laughed as well.

Nighttime came and Naruto and Sasuke headed over to the park to see if Itachi and Sakura were still there.

They were.

Sakura was knocked out on Itachi's lap and Itachi looked over to them as if he knew they were there.

"Shhhh. Come over here." Itachi whispered.

Naruto and Sasuke walked to where Itachi was.

"Sorry about Sakura earlier. She was mad because she just wanted to be the two fo us."

"It is fine. We found something else to do anyway." answered Naruto.

"Really what did you guys do?"

"We went to a restuarant."

"Nice. Sasuke I am really glad you are happy."

"Why?"

"Why? Can't I be happy for my younger brother because he found love. I didn;t really care when I found out you were going out the Nine-Tails over here."

"Really? You weren't pissed?"

"Of course not. A big brother will always support his younger bother no matter the situation."

"Thanks bro."

"No problem. So do you and Nauto want ot say and watch the stars? You never know, there might be a shooting star tonight or even a full moon."

"Sure. I am going to run to my house and get us some blankets in case we get cold." said Naruto.

"No you don't have to. I have extras from this morning because I thought you guys were going to stay and so I brought som blankets for you two."

"Thanks Itachi. Good thinking ahead."

Naruto got the blanket from itachi and walked over to Sasuke who was staring up in the night sky. Sasuke looked at Naruto then patted the empty space next to him. Naruto gave him a smile and walked over to him. He spread the blanket over them and they were warm in an instant.

"You warm?" asked Sasuke.

"Yea. Really warm."

Naruto looked up at the night sky and while he was Sasukewas looking at him. He was admireing Naruto's blue eyes and how they glittered when he was looking at the stars.

Sasuke let off a quiet sigh. Naruto didn't hear and was looking hard for constellations.

Naruto gave up, but once he did a shooting star appeared.

"Herry up Naruto. Make a wish."

"You too."

They both closed their eyes and they wished for their hearts' desires.

* * *

"So what did you wish for Naruto?"

"I will tell you when we get home. What did you wish for?"

"I will tell you when we get home as well then."

"Fine then."

The both of them laid down and looked up at the stars. Naruto looked like he was getting tired. Naruto yawned and so did Sasuke.

"Come on Naruto. *yawns* Let's go home and get some sleep."

"*Yawns* Okay.

Naruto got up while rubbing his eyes. Sasuke had to hold on to Naruto because he was really tired and couldnt see straight. As if he were drunk or something. But he was just really tired and couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Naruto. Wake up. We are home."

Naruto woke up but couldn't stay awake. Once Sasuke opened the door, they went to the bedroom right to the bed.

"Sasuke..."

"What is it Naruto?"

"I need to tell ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Will you stay by myside forever?"

"Of course. I will never leave your side. No matter what."

"Thanks teme. Love you, goodnight and sweet dreams."

"To you as well."

They both fell asleep with the light of the moon shining in the room.

The night seemed long but was only 2 hours. Naruto woke up to go to the bathroom and some water. Sasuke woke up not too long after him. Not finding Naruto at his side he got worried and got up as quickly as posible and ran all around the house looking for Naruto.

"Naruto? Where are you?"

"I am right here. What is all the noise about?"

"When I woke up I didn't find you at my side. Youare always by my side."

" I just got up to use the restroom and to get some water. I'm fine Sasuke. Calm down. I will be back in the room in a little bit."

"Okay but make it quick. I hate not having you at my side."

"Okay be right there."

Naruto got his cup of water and brougt it to the room for them to share. Naruto didn't find Sasuke on the bed he found him by the window looking at the moon.

"So Naruto what did you wish for? You said you would tell me when we get home right?"

"Yea. I wished to always be with you and I would do anything just to be with you."

"Awww. Naruto that is sweet."

"So what did you wish for Sasuke? You were going to tell me too right?"

"Yea I never break a promise. Espcially if the promise is for you. What I wished for was... to be at your side at all cost and protect you with my life."

"That is sweet too teme."

"Your wish is probably better."

"Hey, a wish is a wish. No one cares what you wish for unless they don't want that wish to come true."

"You are right. Come on. Let us go back to sleep. It is 3 in the morning."

"Okay."

They fell back asleep again still in the light of the full moon.

* * *

They woke up to chirping or birds and the warmth of the sun.

"Morning Naruto. Did you sleep well?"

"Of course I did. I was with you so I was very comfortable."

"Okay. Let us go get some breakfast."

"Did Itachi get bck from last night?"

"I don't know let's go check if he was in the kitchen."

They went to go check in the kitchen. Itachi was ther cooking their breakfast again.

"Itachi! When did you get home?"

"Just this morning. Sakura and I fell asleep out there and when we woke up we went home so we can get some more sleep. But when I got home I forgot I had to make the two of you breakfast."

"It's ok. You can skip today. Go get some sleep." said Naruto.

"Yea got and rest."

Itachi stopped what he was doing, yawned and started walking to his bedroom.

"Thanks you two. I do need some sleep."

Sasuke and Naruto went to see if he fell asleep and he was. He fell asleep in like 5 minutes.

"He must be very tired Sasuke."

"Yea I bet he is. Sakura is probably a handful. That is why he so tired."

"Maybe."

Sasuke gave Naruto a blanket to put on Itachi. They were able to see Itachi shaking in his sleep.

"Okay Naruto... let's let him sleep. He needs to rest."

Then came a knock on the door. Naruto went to answer it. He looked through the peep hole and saw pink hair... Sakura.

She was holding cherry blossums. Probably for Itachi.

Naruto opened the door.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Ummm... Is Itachi here. I got these flowers for him as an apology from last night. He hardly got to sleep because of me and I was too mean that I didn't want you two to be with us the whole day and..."

"Hey Sakura. It is fine you don't have to apologize. We got other things to do anyway."

"Really? What did you and Sasuke do?"

"We went to a restuarant for our date."

"Nice."

"Yea. About Itachi he is asleep. He told us he couldn't sleep last night because of you."

"Yea I know. I fell asleep on him and he wasn't able to take me home until this morning."

"Yea he is really tired. He might be knocked out for a while."

"Okay I will come here and check on him later sound good to you?"

"Yea it does. See you later."

"Okay. Bye."

Naruto closed the door. Sasuke was cooking fried rice and some sort of meat for breakfast. He was almost done cooking so Naruto and came to help him with the plates.

Naruto went to the cabinet to get the plates. They were too high for him to reach. He slightly touched a plate and like 4 of them dropped.

Sasuke saw him starting to fall so he ran over there, caught Naruto and the four plates.

"You should be more careful next time. You could of gotten hurt." Sasuke said softly.

"Okay Sasuke. I am sorry I made you worry."

"No need to apologize. I like worrying about you."

"Really?"

"Yea. Ummm Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Your cooking is burning."

"Holy crap. Thanks for reminding me Naruto."

Sasuke helped him up and Naruto sat the table.

"Soo... What did you burn?" asked Naruto.

"I burnt the rice. The meat part of it is just fine."

"That's good. I don't eat alot of rice anyway."

"What are you saying?"

"I actually don't know what I am saying. I eat alot of rice."

"That sounds more like the Naruto I know. Here is your food."

"Thanks Sasuke."

They ate in silence.

"Why so quiet Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"It is nothing. It is the whole Itachi going out with Sakura."

"That is still bothering you? I thought you were okay with it?"

"I am, but it just bothers me."

"Okay. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to. I respect your privacy."

"Thanks Sasuke."

"Are you done with your food?"

"Yea. Here. I am going to check on Itachi."

"Okay."

"I just want to ask him a few questions."

Naruto walked into Itachi's room. Itachi wasn't there. His bed was fixed and he had left. Naruto looked over to his left and saw the window was open. He walked up to it and and he found a note. The not said:

Sorry for leaving without notice. I was in a hurry. If ou want to know where I went I can't tell you.

"Then why bring it up?" Naruto asked himself.

I just went up to meet a few friends. I will be back tonight. If I don't come back tonight...then I am probably dead or it was delayed. If I don't come back in less than a week, tell the Hokage to send a search team for me. -Itachi-

Naruto slowly walked out of the room and he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He rean into Sasuke and Naruto dropped the note. Sasuke saw the note drifting slowly to the ground and snatched it right before it hit the ground.

He read it quietly to himself and once he was done reading it he crumpled it and threw it behind him. Luckily it landed in the trash.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered."..it's going to be okay. Let's just wait for him. If he doesn't come back tonight then we should look for him.

"Okay...let's wait. I can be patient...for now."

"Okay...little creepy Sasuke."

"Was it really. I am working on my acting skills. Like watch this."

*Sasuke turns around then faces Naruto again*

"Wanna go to the bed Naruto-kun?"

"OH MAH GOD! *nosebleed*" Naruto well how do I put this..oragasmed.

"See. I am good huh?

"Definetly. Umm...can you get me a tissue please?"

'Sure. Be right back."

*Few hours past*

7:30 P.M.

"Naruto! Where are you?"

"I am in the shower!"

"Really. This is a first."

"What's a first!?"

"You aren't taking a shower with me!"

"Why didn't you just say something. Come on!"

Sasuke took off his clothes and went into the shower. Naruto wasn't there. He looked around and stood for a minute. Then when he turned around there was Naruto.

"BOO!"

"Oh my mother fucking, titty sucking, two balled bitch!"

"Did I scare you?"

"No shit sherlock."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. It was pretty funny though."

They showered together. Then 30 minutes past. They both got out of the shower and got dressed. Naruto was wondering what it would be like to just walk around the house naked.

He pictured him naked and Sasuke in his clothes. Then he just stopped and erased that from his memory and put his clothes on.

When Sasuke spoke to him he felt a shiver go down his spine. That was a sign that has totally been erased from his memory.

"Are you okay?" asked Sasuke with a wierd look on his face.

"Yea I am fine and don't make that face. You look like physco."

"Okay."

They went to go and check the time. It was already 9:23. They were still waiting on Itachi. When was he going to be home? Is he dead? Was it delayed? All they could do was wait.

* * *

Itachi didn't come back in 2 weeks. He came home with a black eye and a dried up bloody nose.

"What the hell happened while you were away Itachi?" asked Naruto.

"I got beat up by these guys that wanted to kill Sakura, but I failed. They got her and they killed her in front of my eyes. _She's dead._" Itachi started crying.

_Sakura is dead?_ Naruto and Sasuke thought.

"I scheduled a funeral viewing tomorrow."

"Wait you brought her body back?"

"Yea. Pretty stupid right?"

"No Itachi. Not stupid. That was really sweet of you." said Sasuke about to burst with tears.

The three of them hugged crying in remembrance of Sakura. They prayed and cried.

It was almost 11 and all of them needed some rest. Their eyes were really red and puffy from all the crying.

They all slept together that night and cried together.

They attended the funeral and they were very sad. Sakura was the best medic on the team other than Tsunade and Shizune.

Everyone was going to miss her. (Except for all those Sakura haters)

The End

* * *

I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
